


Seductive Misunderstandings

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien stop being mean, Blushing, Flirting, M/M, Nath is a dork, older adrien, older nath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathaniel could've said anything, anything at all, but he had to go with those two words.





	Seductive Misunderstandings

Nathaniel didn't even know how long he stared at his sketches, but if it wasn't for the door creaking open, he was pretty sure he would've stayed there for an hour or something. The artist turned, a small smile forming when the door opened. A head of blonde hair peeked from behind the door, before a head appeared revealing tired emerald eyes and a small unappealing frown. Said frown moved into a smile when Adrien saw his boyfriend, and said boyfriend wondered how the blonde could look hot even when he was tired.

The redhead was about to greet the model, but a needed stretch had prevented him from doing that. Said stretch also made his neat row of pens and pencils on his desk roll off and onto the floor.

“Oh fuck me.” Nathaniel complained, a yawn and another stretch keeping him from getting the utensils. Unknown to the artist, a smirk had formed on the other person’s lips when his lament was uttered.

_Time for a little fun tomato head_.

When stretching, Nath had closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found his boyfriend gently picking up his supplies.

“Oh you don’t have t-” The sound of the utensils being hit against the desk slightly reminded the aqua eyed boy of chains being moved, and was cut off once again when he tried to scold his blonde for by a seductive smirk. A soft pink tinted the redhead’s skin.

“I didn’t mean it l-like tha-!” A whimper that Adrien would call adorable later escaped the man’s lips as his lover put an index finger underneath his chin, tilting it upwards. The pink on his face was red within seconds.

Adrien leaned in, warm breath tickling his partner’s ear. The red on Nath’s cheeks deepened with every second on contact.

“Hey… babe…”

“Y-yeah?”

“I want…” The model stopped to peck his boyfriend right under the eye. He was thanked with another whimper. _Thank god no one else can have him, he’s fucking adorable._

“…Italian for dinner. That okay with you?”

Adrien immediately backed up from his position, gave the now white-cheeked boy a kiss on the forehead, and sat on their shared bed, clutching a nearby pillow. As Nath looked at him, he smiled.

_Innocently_.

The artist narrowed his eyes, fully locked on the pillow within his partner’s arms.

_Time to slaughter an adorable bitch_.

For the next minute, Adrien Agreste was beaten by his lover Nathaniel Kurtzberg with a pillow. All of the model’s protest fell on deaf artist ears, or it could be because said artist was too busy shouting at his partner for doing 'fucking disgusting things'. There were laughs in between pleas, knowing full well that he enjoyed being seduced.

“Italian’s good.” Nathaniel finally replied, giving one last beat to his lover before cuddling with him for at least half an hour.


End file.
